mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Ranking All 32 Mario Kart Wii Tracks!
Welcome to this brand new list! I will show you my Top 32 Racetracks In Mario Kart Wii. Ranking Order 32nd Place (Dead Last) 32nd Place (Dead Last): SNES Mario Circuit 3. This is the most BORING course in Mario Kart Wii. It is the exact same as its Super Mario Kart counterpart. Nothing else has changed, except for the updated graphics, more racers, and new items. 31st Place 31st Place: Grumble Volcano. I DESPISE this course. It starts out not so bad on the first lap, but on the third lap, half the track is gone! Lava Bubbles can lead you to slowing down, fire can slow you down, and you will go so fast that you fall off the course! You would honestly rather get hit by a POW Block. 30th Place 30th Place: N64 DK's Jungle Parkway. If DS Yoshi Falls isn't bad enough, then N64 DK's Jungle Parkway is more OVERRATED and even WORSE. This is one of the WORST tracks in Mario Kart history. Ugh, this course is a FAILURE. It's the exact same as its Mario Kart 64 counterpart. It is just a boring course with no jump ramps whatsoever. I'm glad this abomination hasn't returned for future installments. 29th Place 29th Place: Mushroom Gorge. I respect everyone's opinion on Mushroom Gorge, but I feel like it should've been in the Flower Cup because of how difficult it is to even avoid falling off the course. 28th Place 28th Place: N64 Bowser's Castle. This course from Mario Kart 64 is also an abomination. It has everything that should NEVER EVER be in a Mario Kart track. 27th Place 27th Place: Wario's Gold Mine. Many people hate this course, like I do. This is one of the most OVERRATED and ANNOYING courses in Mario Kart history. 26th Place 26th Place: DS Peach Gardens. This course is also OVERRATED. I don't really hate this course, but the main problem is the Chain Chomps and Monty Moles. 25th Place 25th Place: DS Yoshi Falls. This course is okay, and it can really be fun if you know where you are going and doing. The reason why it's low is because it's a very short course. 24th Place 24th Place: SNES Ghost Valley 2. Ghost Valley 2 is also an okay course, and you need to be very strategic if you want to stay alive. 23rd Place 23rd Place: Dry Dry Ruins. Dry Dry Ruins is not really that hard, unless you don't know the course very well. The sand fills up in this level which is a pretty awesome addition. 22nd Place 22nd Place: GBA Bowser Castle 3. Now this is a retro Bowser Castle! I really like the music and the ramps that are there. Less Thwomps in this course, as well as less leaps of faith. 21st Place 21st Place: Luigi Circuit. Okay, I understand that a lot of people hate this course, but for me, it's a pretty decent course. I really like how there is a ramp at the very end that allows you to get a lot of speed boosts.